1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrist-watch casings in particular of the type in which the glass is removably secured to the caseband by means of screws set in place from the bottom side of the casing and screwed into tapped bores of members forming part of a unit which is solid with the glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrist-watch casings of this type have been disclosed in JP-A-55 70 770 and in the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,406. Their use is however limited to watches with digital display means. Moreover, the members into which the glass fixing screws are screwed, consist of tapped feet integral with a frame surrounding the liquid criptal cell of the display means.
The limitation of that glass fixing mode to the watches with digital display is due to the fact that the glass and the frame solid therewith are set in a recess of the caseband which also constitutes a bezel of the casing. Therefore, said frame extends inwardly to a substantial extent in order to hide said feet which are located in the free space of the casing normally reserved for the watch movement.
Furthermore, a frame made integral with feet has not a simple shape and its manufacture is accordingly not especially cheap. A different frame must also be made not only for every shape and sizes of casing, but also for each particular frame feet location depending on the particular watch movement inserted in the casing.
In addition, the finishing operations of the visible face of the casing, especially of the bezel upper face which appears around the dial, are substantially more difficult with a non-circular casing than with a circular one. Finally, the appearance of the casing visible face (color and shape) can only be varied within very narrow limits, chiefly because of the material of the casing, its vulnerability or the resistance its opposes to machining operations.